The day that never comes
by Kithuz
Summary: On propose à Shikamaru de remplacer Asuma, son sensei, décédé au combat. One-shot / SongFic.


**Born to push you around **  
**You better just stay down **  
**You pull away **  
**He hits the flesh **  
**You hit the ground**

Je cours dans les petites ruelles de Konoha, cherchant à semer mes poursuivants. Le soleil se couchait lentement face à moi et je voyais de moins en moins dans cette faible obscurité. J'allais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.  
Un peu trop même, peut-être, car c'est haletant fortement que je me cognais brutalement le crâne contre le sol. Je voyais légèrement flou, sentant au passage la pluie commencer à tomber.

**Mouth so full of lies **  
**Tend to black your eyes **  
**Just keep them close **  
**Keep praying **  
**Just keep a-waiting **

Je ne cherchais pas à me relever, trop épuisé par ma folle course, j'attendais, simplement... Je plongeais ma tête dans la minuscule flaque d'eau qui s'était formée sous mon menton. J'entr'ouvris à peine mes yeux dans cette eau crasseuse... J'attendais...  
Était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Était-il vraiment mort ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un mensonge pour me faire fuir et me courser ensuite pour tenter de me faire revenir pour le remplacer ? Remplacer Asuma ?  
Non, ça ne se peut pas, peut-être que je le battais au shôgi, mais dans un combat, était beaucoup plus intelligent et rapide moi...

**Waiting for the one **  
**The day that never comes **  
**When you stand up and feel the warmth **  
**But the sunshine never comes, no **  
**No, the sunshine never comes **

- **_Tu réfléchis trop, Shikamaru._**

Je relevais vivement la tête, regardant droit devant moi, puis derrière; mes poursuivant s'étaient sans doute arrêtés ou perdus en chemin. Mais cette voix ! Je la reconnaitrais entre mille !  
Aurais-je rêvé ? Possible... Ma fatigue a prit le dessus depuis bien longtemps...  
Mes larmes se mirent doucement à couler les unes après les autres, finissant leur chemin dans minuscule mare sous mon visage noyé.

**Push you cross that line **  
**Just stay down this time **  
**Hiding yourself **  
**Crawl in yourself **  
**You'll have your time **

Je voudrais leur faire comprendre à tous que Asuma est encore en vie ! Il ne peut pas être parti ainsi du jour au lendemain ! C'est impossible ! Peut-être qu'un jour ils comprendront ?  
J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je leur avouerai ce que je ressens...  
Un rayon du soleil qui finissait sa descente vint dessiner un petit cercle jaune sur le sol gris, près de ma main droite.

**God I'll make them pay **  
**Take it back one day **  
**I'll end this day **  
**I'll splatter colour on this grave **

- _**Arrête de t'acharner de la sorte sur mon sort ! Shikamaru ! Relève-toi et marche !**_

Cette voix, encore cette voix... Celle de mon défunt maitre... Défunt ? Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il vit encore !  
Je m'appuis sur mes mains, me mis à genoux et observais attentivement la dernière ligne droite de ce soleil orangé derrière le mont Hokage; galère, imaginez-vous simplement faire ça tous les jours ! Monter et descendre dans un ciel éblouissant !  
D'accord Asuma, je vais me relever et marcher sous ces faibles lueurs que dégage encore ce soleil.

**Waiting for the one **  
**The day that never comes **  
**When you stand up and feel the warmth **  
**But the sunshine never comes **

Je me met difficilement sur mes jambes et me met en marche d'un pas calme. Je lève la tête en direction de ce fameux soleil, la pluie s'était arrêtée et les nuages se dissipaient lentement.

**Love is a four letter word **  
**And never spoken here **  
**Love is a four letter word **  
**Here in the prison **

Pour l'amour que je portais et que je porte à Asuma, je rempilerai ses taches, que ce soit s'occuper de son futur enfant avec Kurenai ou d'aller trucider le voleur du coin de la rue.  
Il sourit, Asuma se tient devant moi, plus souriant que jamais.

- _**Merci, Shikamaru.**_

**I suffer this no longer **  
**I put it into **  
**This I swear! **  
**This I swear! **  
**The sun will shin**

Plus jamais je ne ferai souffrir une personne de mon entourage à cause d'une mission qui tournera au vinaigre, je le jure.

**This I swear! **  
**This I swear! **  
**This I swear!**

_(inspiré de "the day that never comes" de Metallica)_

* * *

_Venez lire tous mes écrits sur : Saishi-Kithuz-Utawa .skyrock .com (en retirant les espaces avant chaque point) !_


End file.
